Eine unerwartete Liebe
by rianne71
Summary: Zwei Menschen die man nicht unbedingt als Traumpaar sehen würde ... Auch ich bin Opfer der großen GOOOSE Welle geworden und hatte eine neue Aufgabe die mich wirklich gefordert hat ;-


Auch ich bin ein Opfer der sagenhaften Goosewelle geworden.

"G O O S E

Ich hatte gerade eine Idee^^  
Ich möchte von dir ein OS zu einem absolut absurden Pairing. Welches das sein soll darfst du dir aussuchen, aber irgendetwas total verrücktes. Und jetzt kommt das Beste: Es muss auch noch logisch erklärt werden warum sich ausgerechnet diese zwei in einander verlieben^^

Länge: min. 1000 Wörter  
Abgabe: 1.8.10 (verlängerbar)"

Dieses interessante Pairing habe ich schnell gefunden... nur an der logischen Erklärung habe ich mir ein wenig die Zähne ausgebissen. Aber ich hoffe es macht Euch trotzdem Spaß ;-)

Eine unerwartete Liebe

Dolores Umbrigde, ihres Zeichens neue Leherin an der allseits bekannten Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei in Schottland betrat mit ihren kleinen, mit rosa Puscheln geschmückten Pumps, schwungvoll das Lehrerzimmer. Kurz vor der Tür hatte sie noch einmal tief durchgeatmet, die Brust herausgestreckt und dann nach der Klinke gegriffen. Dies war ihre erste Begegnung mit ihrem Schicksal. Sie ahnte noch nicht, dass sich ab nun ihr Leben ändern würde.

Ihr Chef hatte sie nach Hogwarts geschickt um dort die Interessen des Ministeriums zu vertreten und ihre eigene Interpretation davon war, endlich mal wieder Zucht und Ordnung in die allseits bekannte Zaubererschule zu bringen. Ihr Vater hatte sie und ihre drei Schwestern allein groß gezogen und da sie die Älteste war hatte sie bei ihren kleineren Schwestern Mutterstatt annehmen müssen. Und schon nach kürzester Zeit war ihr das „Erziehungschaos" ihres Vaters der größte Dorn im Auge gewesen. Mit ca 12 Jahren, übernahm sie das Zepter und führte zuhause ihre berühmte „Umbrigde Zucht und Ordnung" ein.

So wie sie damals das häusliche Chaos gelichtet hatte beabsichtigte sie hier ebenfalls durchzugreifen.

Als sie das Lehrerzimmer betrat, saßen schon fast alle Lehrer am Tisch. Die Gespräche verstummten und alle schauten sie erwartungsvoll an. Lediglich ein Platz war noch frei. Sie schaute schnell in die Rund und wusste sofort wer nur noch fehlen konnte. In dem Moment wurde hinter ihr die Tür aufgerissen und ein gutaussehender blonder Mann stand in der Tür und breite seine Arme aus. Dass er nicht noch „Tatahh" dabei rief war alles.

„Guten Tag, Sie sind wohl Gilderoy nehme ich an. Ich habe schon von ihrer Genesung gehört"

„Genesung?" ein leicht verwirrter Blick erschien auf seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht.

„Ähmmm, ja von der starken Grippe" stammelte sie schnell, da man ihr gesagt hatte, dass er von seiner Verwirrung in den letzten 7 Jahren nichts mehr wusste. Man hatte ihn mit einem temporären Oblivate belegt, damit er ohne Vorbehalte ein neues Leben anfangen konnte. Seine letzte, bewusste Erinnerung war Hogwarts zu der Zeit als er noch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet hatte.

„Ja, bin ich wohl" er schien sich wirklich an nichts erinnern zu können.

„Meine Damen und Herren" erhob Dolores ihre Stimme

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich bin hier die Direktorin und ich werde Sie nun den Lehrern vorstellen, die sie noch nicht von Ihrem letzten Auftritt her kennen" sagte Minerva McGonagall

Leicht angesäuert blickte Dolores auf Minerva.

„Ich bin heute in der glücklichen Situation Euch allen unsere beiden „Neuzugänge" vorzustellen. Dolores Umbrigde kennen Sie bestimmt noch. Sie wird im kommenden Jahr magische Politik unterrichten. Das Ministerium hat beschlossen, dass nach dem Fall Voldemort, es niemals wieder dazu kommen darf, dass ein einzelner die Macht übernimmt. Daher werden alle Kinder in magische Politik unterrichtet, um somit die Zaubererschaft zu sensibilisieren und möglichst die Machtergreifung einiger zu unterbinden.

Unser zweiter Neuzugang ist Gilderoy Lockhart, nach seiner langen Krankheit ist er zurück gekommen um ab dem neuen Schuljahr, dass Selbstbewusstsein der Schüler zu stärken. Mit selbstbewussten, Politik interessierten Kindern kann niemals wieder jemand die Unwissenheit der breiten Mehrheit ausnutzen.

Dolores und Gilderoy werden somit sehr eng zusammenarbeiten!" schloss Minerva ihren kleinen Vortrag

Dolores und Gilderoy schauten sich ein wenig irritiert an, aber ihr jeweiliges Ego lies dies nur kurz zu und somit wandten sie sich Millisekunden später an die versammelte Lehrerschaft um sich ins rechte Licht zu rücken.

Einige Tage später hatten die Beiden einen Termin gefunden um ihre Gemeinsamkeiten zu besprechen.

„Ich darf Dich doch Gilderoy nennen oder" flötete die rosa gewandete Neulehrerin. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen diesen wandelnden Schönheitsproduktfanatiker zu beherrschen, um somit die Selbstüberschätzung der Kinder direkt im Keim zu ersticken.

Die Linie, die das Ministerium für diesen Unterricht vorgegeben hatte, entsprach nicht ganz ihren Vorstellungen, aber dass musste man dem Minister ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden.

Was sie nicht wusste war, dass sie eigentlich hierher abgeschoben worden war um ihr die eigentlichen Zugänge zur Macht im Ministerium zu verbauen. Minerva war eingeweiht worden und eigentlich nicht begeistert, dass sie die Babysittterin für diese beiden Personen spielen sollte. Man hatte sie aber überzeugen können, in dem man ihr großzügige Mittel für den weiteren Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts zugesichert hatte. Und zum Wohle von Hogwarts ist selbst ein Schottin käuflich.

Auch wenn ihre Machtgier sie dazu trieb Gilderoy Lockhart unter ihre Fuchtel zu bekommen, so war sie doch eine Frau und leider in den letzten Jahren schmählich von der Männerwelt missachtet worden (was auf jeden Fall an der Blindheit und Ignoranz der Männer lag).

Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich an die Zeit erinnern konnte die er im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, so konnte er doch recht schnell erkennen, welche Machtambitionen diese Frau hatte. Denn auch er strebte weiterhin nach persönlicher Macht und Reichtum, um seine Sucht nach Schönheit und Annerkennung zu stillen.

Im Lauf der nächsten Wochen trafen sie sich regelmäßig um die Fortschritte, der Kinder zu besprechen und nach und nach fing der Charme von Gilderoy an zu wirken.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie er ihr immer wieder Komplimente machte und diese ihr Herz berührten. Keine Frau die jahrelang nach dem Traumprinzen gesucht hat, ist in der Lage ein Feuerwerk an Komplimente komplett zu ignorieren und so saßen sie eines schönen Herbstnachmittags zusammen und er begrüßte sie mit den Worten.

„Dolores, der Name passt gar nicht zu so einem zarten Geschöpf wie Dir" Langsam rutschte er ein wenig näher an sie heran und Dolores Gesicht nahm die Farbe ihrer Kleidung an. Er legte sein Hand zart auf ihre und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Liebste Dolores, ich komme nicht umhin, Dir zu sagen, dass ich mich unsterblich in Dich verliebt habe und hoffe, bei Dir auf ähnliche Gefühle zu stoßen."

Dolores erschrak und wusste im ersten Moment nicht ihre Gefühle zu deuten. Es reichte von „JA! Der erste Mann der mich wirklich zu schätzen weiß!" bis hin zu „Wie soll ich nur so einen schönen Mann halten?" Aber nach und nach breitete sich ein warmes glückliches Gefühl in ihr aus und sie erkannte, dass sich dieser schöne Mann in Ihr Herz geschlichen hatte.

Also lebten Sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage... weit weit weg von Hogwarts und konnten somit niemanden mehr gefährden.


End file.
